


Crystal Palace Annual Murder Game

by Nyanito



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanito/pseuds/Nyanito
Summary: That tumblr post going on about the college murder game really got me going. So feast your eyes on a horrible idea that Usagi would place a rule that her friends would have to play that game.In Crystal Tokyo-- the distant future, Luna, Artemis and Diana randomly hand out the plastic knives with the sailor guardian's names inscribed on it. The victor of the Murder Game will be rewarded a trophy as well as bragging rights until next year. Who will win?





	Crystal Palace Annual Murder Game

It was that time of the year again.  
The annual Crystal Palace Murder game.  
The entire palace grounds were closed off from Crystal Tokyo until someone won the game. Basically the guardians got a plastic knife with another's name. They had to “kill” them and gather their hit to continue. A total of 10 people participate in this event, unfortunately Pluto is busy doing her job (and everyone thinks she would cheat anyways).

The cats passed out the hits late at night, and soon enough, it began.

Mercury always had the best strategy. She stays in her room until she ran out of food. Unless her hit was Neo Queen. She's always easy to pick off first. The Queen is too reckless in her moves and tries too hard in this fun game. This time however, the name neatly written on the plastic blade happened to be “Jupiter”. That leads back to the mole idea. Hiding out until she's the last one didn't seem like a terrible idea. So she sat there, reading some old book on the history of the atom. Plus she didn't really care about winning this thing anyways. Might as well wait until someone got her out so she can get some work done.

Venus on the other hand, she was mid stealth, the disguise pens were accidentally forgotten in the rules so she used it to her advantage. The cutest Crystal maid you have ever seen casually strolled into King Endymion’s room. She couldn't help but smile as the complete defeat of this man would give her victory! Then a masked figure flew by her. This figure held out their knife with a crooked smile. Looking behind her, the not so murderous Venus gazed upon another figure blocking the way.  
“I'll be taking that trophy this year” The figure made it sound more like a threat. Venus-- no Minako Aino --was not going down to the killer duo. Venus ran forward with a shout. She managed to catch the two by surprise as she slid under King Endymion’s bed. Venus peeked to see the two attackers being the only ones to make this a team thing. Uranus and Neptune. Venus rolled her eyes thinking back to how many times they killed each other for this trophy. 

Only the two knew the reason why they want this trophy so badly they would betray each other….  
It's because they're stronger. They are the guardians from way out. They deserve the trophy really. The two kept the most intense watch on Endymion’s door. Uranus got second place 5 times, all thanks to Neptune sacrifice. Neptune place second only 2 times because she got separated from Uranus. Murder was a childish game to play but, the competition was the selling point. Neptune bit her lip as she looked upon her white knife of fate once more. “Small Lady” The worst person to get. First, she really likes her. That small guardian is just great. Second, Saturn is protecting her. The last thing you want is the guardian of destruction trying to exact revenge. Finally, everyone judges you for going after the kid. Even though she volunteers every year -- if you kill her you're judged heavily. Uranus looked up from the floor to see Neptune and her knife. “Neptune, we can win this year. No matter the cost.” Uranus walked over grabbing Neptune’s hands. That reassuring smile. Hot damn. Neptune couldn't help but look up from the held hands and smile.  
Then a scream.  
Not like a horror movie scream, but the war cry type. Sailor Fucking Venus is in a full sprint trying to escape her captors (also endymion wasn't in his room). This was the first mistake. The war cry gave everyone her location. The second mistake was trying to out sprint the fucking wind. Sailor Uranus easily caught up with the girl. She raised her hand to deliver the final blow and -- another scream.

Now Mars heard that scream. She also heard the guardian that snuck into her room. Mars sat there, in front of the fire, trying to get a vision. Where in hell is Usagi? Neo Queen Serenity was the easiest target but her powers blocked any way of tracking. The bookshelf shuffled as someone crawled to another hiding spot. Sailor Mars shrugged then stood up in a sarcastic function. Of course this was bait and, of course, the idiot fell for it. A pink haired gremlin sprang for a solid stab. Mars slapped the knife out of the kids hands without hesitation.  
“You almost got me there Chibiusa! Maybe next year you could actually kill a target.” Mars teased the child as she held up the plastic knife with her name. “Rei! You're no fun! Minako would had let me win!” Chibiusa crossed her arms, upset at being short. From the shadowy hallway, another short guardian appeared. Sailor Saturn, keeping close eyes on the princess. Rei laughed at Chibiusa, “I can make you two are deal if ya want! Don't kill me and I'll get cha through the next few rounds! Fair right?” Saturn and Small Lady huddled and whispered. Soon enough an agreement of sorts bonded the three. 

Neo Queen Serenity snickered as her new tactic was totally working. She secretly installed secret passageways in the castle just for this day. One shot, one kill. In reality, that meant Neo Queen had one chance to actually manage to kill someone in this game. This was going to be the year the creator of this game will win. However, her target was a difficult one to get. Uranus was too aggressive in this game. To be fair, she is always aggressive whenever the chance to crush the inner scouts was possible. Neo Queen understood her pride very well, but knew the weakness. If Neptune went down, Uranus would be in despair for long enough to lose. As the queen of a technologically advanced society crawls through secret passages inside her castle, she stops. She must had wandered under her target’s room. Uranus’s low voice was quite memorable to the queen. Now was the time to strike!

Jupiter stood in the garden. It was the easiest place to fight and escape of needed. She held her knife tightly in a fist, the target; Neptune. Now Neptune is terrifying alone in this game, but with Uranus it's impossible to stab either. If only there was a way to demand a duel from her. She managed to hit Uranus so imagine the damage she could do to Neptune. She sat in the flowers, staring at the entrance to the garden. She thought about sending a text to Mercury. In fact, she thought about it so well Jupiter pulled out her phone and started a conversation.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Thunderbby-- hey Merc how u holding up?

MercuryAmi-- I'm reading an old book about the atom. What about you?

Thunderbby-- im thinking about challenging neptune to a duel… only way ill have a chance lololol

MercuryAmi-- I wish you luck Jupiter! I heard some screaming from near Endymion’s room. I think the first victim is down. RIP.

Thunderbby-- omg do u got an idea who it is?????? give me the details girl!!!!!!

MercuryAmi-- Sounded like Venus and Uranus both screamed. I can't tell who is down from that though.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sailor Jupiter sighed, there was no way she was going to be able to get Neptune’s attention this round. The only possible way was if Uranus was out -- which from how much Venus loses -- was very unlikely. So there she was, a solitary body sitting in a field of flowers figuring out how to separate the most dangerous couple to exist.


End file.
